Born For This
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: "She's not dead James! I know she's alive out there, some where." Sitting up and grabbing onto her pounding head, Natalia Zabini looked over to the sleeping figure next to her making sure she hadn't woken him... Who was this lady that continued to plague her dreams? When would the pain ever stop... Draco/OC. Smut... Gets dark later on. Enjoy.


A/N: This is the remake of a very old story I once published. I edited A LOT. Now, before we continue on the Zabinis are WHITE not black. Not racist thing, but obviously the Zabini wouldn't just have a white baby that didn't go unnoticed. Enjoy.

Warning: This is going to be a bit OOC for the golden trio. They're going to be dark. Very dark.

Disclaimer: Own no one except Natalia.

"_Do you understand the task I have asked from you Lucius." _

"_I do my Lord."_

"_Then you know what to do."_

_With that, Lucius Malfoy apparated to St Mungo's birthing ward._

_He looked through the glass at the red headed baby. It was a deep red, not like those insufferable Weasleys. Finding the nurse on duty that was on the payroll, he gave her the vile to complete the task. _

_As Lucius Malfoy watched on as the nurse slipped the contents of the vile into the newborn's bottle, he couldn't help but feel guilt for the first time in his life. Having just had is own son, he couldn't imagine the pain of losing his child. Now he was going to make another family suffer that pain._

_However, as quickly as that guilt came, it faded. The Zabini's had just lost one of their babies. It was kept under wraps from all Death Eaters for this very reason. The Dark Lord hatched this plan, and taking a baby from blood traders who did not deserve this joy felt fair. _

_This baby girl may not be a pureblood, but she was going to be raised as one. She was going to be raised as something much, much more. _

Natalia felt a heavy arm draped across her, and could hear the light snoring of the blonde who currently had his face buried in her hair. He did it again. He slept over, breaking their agreement, again. She knew he was doing it on purpose. The looks he gave her said it all.

Carefully, not to wake him, Natalia lifted his arm off her and slid out of bed. She knew no one was in the Zabini Manor except her twin Blaise, but even her twin could not find out about Draco. She was Voldamort's prodigy, and the last thing he ever wanted was for her to be distracted by a boy.

Natalia put a silencing charm around the room so she could wake Draco. Every time she asked him to leave it seemed to start a fight, and the last thing she wanted was for her brother to walk in on his sister and best friend naked.

Looking at Draco, Natalia thought about just letting him be. He looked so peaceful, and if she could have it her way she'd crawl right back into bed with him, but she couldn't. So she walked over to the bed and nudged him.

"Knock if off Zabini, I'm sleeping." Draco said irritated.

Natalia just rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Up Malfoy." All he did was roll over and pull the sheets closer to him. Sighing, she pulled the sheets away to expose Draco's naked form. She suppressed the moan that wanted to escape her mouth. The things that body did to her were unimaginable by most. "Right now you bloody git."

Draco rolled over and looked into her eyes. No matter how half naked or naked she was, he always looked into her eyes the morning after. He just was hoping to find some need of want in there, something more than just lust. It was rare she showed that to him. He had caught that look a time or two, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Why don't you stop playing at this game Nat. You know as well as I do that you don't want me to leave." He was challenging her. She could see that.

"Draco Malfoy, we made a deal two years ago that this would never be more than sex! Now you're spending the night with me and we're cuddling!" Natalia started. "You know it'd be different if, if-"

"If the Dark Lord hadn't chosen you as his successor?" Draco said in a low voice.

"I didn't choose this Draco. It was given to me, and I cannot change it." She said in a sad voice.

"You don't think the Dark Lord would not approve? Honestly Nat, we're two wizards from very powerful families, and-"

"Draco stop!" She yelled. "Not yet, maybe some day, but the war is upon us. He wants both of us on our best game. Plus his mission for you this year…" Draco laughed at this. "It's an honor Draco, I don't know why you're so worried."

"I'm not you Natalie! I'm not a killer!" Draco yelled. This earned him a slap.

"Goodbye _Malfoy_." She said in a solid voice. "I'll see you Friday for supper at your manor."

Draco pulled on his pants on angrily; then stormed over to Natalia. She looked at him, wondering what his move was going to be. Gently he grazed his fingers across her neck and down her chest, and started unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing. When he had unbuttoned the whole shirt he lightly pushed it off her shoulders.

This action made her shiver. The way his hands gently grazed across her skin drove her crazy, and he knew that.

Leaving Natalie completely naked in front of him, Draco couldn't help but lick his lips.

She could see the lust clouding his eyes. Natalia may have dominated out in the real world, but when she was alone with Draco Malfoy, he dominated her.

Before she knew it Natalia was getting thrown onto her bed. Draco climbed on top of her, and gave her his infamous smirk. That's when everything unraveled. He crashed his lips to hers and they fought for dominance. His hand slowly made its way down her tone body leaving a trail of fire beneath his fingertips.

Once Draco had reached his destination he rubbed her clit slowly. He wanted to tease her, make her beg for him.

"Draco." She moaned lightly. That was all he wanted to hear and he dipped two fingers into her moist heat.

"You know after two years, you're still as tight as the day this started." He whispered in her ear. He pulled his fingers out of her, and this earned him a whimper from her. Kissing his way down her body, he slowly sucked on her right nipple while using his hand to play with the other. As he continued down, he watched her face, waiting for her to realize what he was about to do.

Natalia looked down at Draco. Meeting her eyes she couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her body. She knew what was about to happen, and it excited her.

Hitting his destination, Draco slowly licked Natalia from the bottom of her moist slits, all the way up and circled his tongue around her clit.

Natalia's body jerked up as her body was taking the assault Draco was giving her with his tongue. Before she knew it, that familiar heat started to build up in her lower stomach as she felt herself being pushed over the edge. "Draco!" She screamed out as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

Licking up the remainder of her orgasm, Draco couldn't help but smile. He took pride in knowing that no matter how hard she'd fight him, he could still have her shaking under him within mere seconds.

Draco slowly kissed his way back up Natalia's body, up her neck, and started nibbling on her ear. "Don't try and play these games anymore Zabini. You know you'll never win." He whispered in her ear, and then got up and apparated away.

Natalia stood up quickly, hoping to stop him, but didn't move fast enough. She looked at the shirt lying on her floor, and felt her heart give a little squeeze.

A knock came at the door, and Natalia looked at the clocking realizing it was time for lessons. For once she was looking forward to a dual. Whom ever the poor soul was that had to face her, was about to be in for a rude awakening.

_A/N: Giving you a feel for this lovely couples 'relationship' Please note how Lucius had a feeling of guilt in this chapter. Might come to play later. Review away. My next 4 chapters are ready and waiting for you lovely folks. (;_


End file.
